


Inexplicable

by Sangerin



Category: Saved! (2004)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One part of Hilary-Faye was rather shocked to find that she was kissing Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexplicable

Hilary-Faye was very straight and very, very Born Again.

Cassandra was Jewish, bi, and dating Hilary-Faye's brother.

Which meant that one part of Hilary-Faye was rather shocked to find that she was kissing Cassandra. (All the other parts of Hilary-Faye were active participants in the kiss, which was fast approaching the petting and/or groping stage.)

Cassandra pulled back. "Are you okay with this, Hilary-Faye? I mean, you kissed me, and it's your hands that are... going places, but this isn't like you."

"I know," said Hilary-Faye, and went on kissing Cassandra.

It may have been the fact that it was a hot day at the end of the summer; that both girls had spent the day in well-fitting bikinis. It may have been the fact that they were both about to leave town for college: Hilary-Faye to Wheaton and Cassandra to Wellesley. It may have been that Hilary-Faye was curious, or simply felt like experimenting.

Whatever the reason, when Mary came out to the poolside carrying the baby, she stopped short at the sight of her friends and what they were doing.

"Well, Hilary-Faye," Mary said when she had recovered the power of speech, "Don't expect me to sleep with you to cure your gayness. We already know how that ends."


End file.
